User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Yes, Skylanders but properly ordered
Air **Season Greeter **Flock Fleet **Zig Zap **Sergeant Byrd **Trick Pick **Windshield **Wishy Washy *Dark **Plot Twist **Quicksilver *Earth **Gutterball **Snakeeye **Rick Axe *Fire **DynaMite **Fire Fly *Life **Green Thumb **Aloe Heal **Cornucopia *Magic **Superu-San **Meleedy **Focus Pocus **Taste Bud **Overnight *Tech **Beatup *Water **Viker **Hailstorm **Narcissus **Wave Dave On related topic, Infinity Characters. There's four of them. BONUS: Best Skylanders for EACH GROUP! Includes worst. Also ONLY UP TO THE SECOND GAME! I'm kind of stuped on some of them though. Skylanders Spyro's Adventure Slam Bam not included. I used to have him but I lost him. *Air **Best: Whirlwind ***Best Upgrade Path: Ultimate Rainbower - While Tempest Dragon may seem great, Ultimate Rainbower does not force you to waste your time on shooting out Tempest Clouds all over the place, especially when it's your SECONDARY attack. Okay, maybe not. ***Reasoning: Whirlwind is kind of underrated by me, but heck Whirlwind can show a wallop or two. Whirlwind's Soul Gem however, is a big mistake on buying IF you don't play multiplayer usually. Otherwise it's great. **Worst: Lightning Rod ***Best Upgrade Path: Lord of the Lightning - If you picked Typhoon Titan, you only get Zappier Sats. We could've had a BETTER one than this! ***Reasoning: It was a hard decision, but come to think of it, Grand Lightning Summon would leave you vulnerable! At least Lord of the Lightning is not as useless as Ancient Djinn Magic, because it makes him stronger. TOO BAD THERE'S NO UPGRADE PATHS FOR HIS SPECIAL OR PRIMARY ATTACKS! *Earth **Best: Melee is Terrafin, Ranged is Dino Rang ***Terrafin ****Best Upgrade Path: Brawler - Who CARES if you can hurt enemies underground when you can just pummel them to DEATH?! ALSO MINI SHARK SHIELD HAHA TAKE THAT SUCKAS! ****Reasoning: Although he has trash stats he can very easily smash his opponents by going underground and stuff. He can also avoid LOTS of traps! ***Dino Rang ****Best Upgrade Path: Grand Boomerang Master - NO MORE HOB 'N' YARO BUSINESS! AND BOUNCY BOUNCY! (Earthen Avenger is kinda useless. You might just have the worst shield.) ****Reasoning: As said, NO MORE HOB 'N' YARO BUSINESS! Plus, you can deal with Gargantuas easy if you hate them. (They're actually simple, the only thing you need to do is just circle around them. Probably they hate this because this enemy may surprise attack and does damage while DRAGGING you.) **Worst: Prism Break ***Best Upgrade Path: Both are good, but what's your CHOICE? ***Reasoning: Bash has VERY hard knockback and can get enemies away from him. Meanwhile Prism Break has a very, VERY hard to do split beam attack. Really. Also he's got a poor ranged attack. *Fire **Best: Flameslinger ***Best Upgrade Path: Pyromancer - DON'T BE ME GUYS! I chose the top path, and I'm stuck with it. GAWSH. The top path is horrid. ***Reasoning: You can effortlessly beat enemies which try and run to you. Flameslinger's Flame Dash is incredibly useful against Evil Stump "Smash", because you get rid of ACORNS. Kinda bad if you're trying to go for an achievement. **Worst: Ignitor? ***Best Upgrade Path: Blademaster - Likely enough you'd DIE if you chose the bottom path. Plus insane damage. ***Reasoning: When you get Flame Form it'll be CONFUSING on how you control it. Reality is you MUST treat it like your main character. Worst off you might leave yourself vulnerable with no idea on how to stop it. Skylanders Giants Hot Dog is not included. Same reason as Slam Bam. Uhh... what do I do? There's two newbies per element. And Other Random Suggestions... Skylanders Spyro's Adventure *Air **Sonic Boom: Siren Griffen - Who needs more eggs when you can get MORE NOISE? Come on, Medea Griffen could be WEAK. **Warnado: Eye of the Storm - At least you get more MOBILITY and your Whirlwind is more USELESS. (NO, NOT THE SKYLANDER WHIRLWIND, THE THING WHIRLWIND!) *Earth (Bash: Granite Dragon - Who doesn't want MORE KNOCKBACK? And damage?) *Fire **Sunburn: Blaze Dragon - Who wants INFINITE BREATH?! **Eruptor: Volcanor - Would you rather complain about a sluggish eruption or very weak lava blobs? Chances are you'd complain about Magmantor. Plus, insane eruption spamming I guess. *Life **Camo: Melon Master - Vine Virtuoso would probably just still be weak as ever. More melons, two. **Stump Smash: A big typo, Megacorn. What is a Megacorn? A Meganut! On the other hand, maybe Smash 'n Bash cuz that at least has some great combos. **Zook: Floral Defender - May not sound great at first, but WHAT THE HECK? Why Artilleryman? C'mon, shoot a TON of cacti at once rather than risk dying! **Stealth Elf: Pook Blade Saint - You'd be likely to spam the blade and sometimes just use escape. Meanwhile your Acrobatics are useless. Maybe try and upgrade them? *Magic **Spyro: IDK **Double Trouble: Channeler - Though the only great upgrade is the Extended Eldritch Beam. You'd be likely to stop HORDES of enemies. On related topic, you can easily end Kaos and his minions. Infinite BEAM. **Wrecking Ball: IDK **Voodood: Marauder - Combos. Just, combos. *Undead **Hex: Bone Crafter - Shade Master is just horrid. Who needs LONG DISTANCE ORBS?! WEAK HOLD DOWN THE PRIMARY BUTTON ATTACK! Also, you're less vulnerable while casting. **Cynder: Shadowdancer - Finally an escape tactic. Nether Welder may just be way too weak. **Chop Chop: Vampiric Dancer - Combos are pretty great. Plus the shield may just be WAY too worthless when it comes to GROUPS of enemies. **Ghost Roaster: Really depends on how much you accidentally mash the special attack button. But LIFE TRANSFER IS GREAT FOR REGENERATING! Thus SKULL MASTER IF YOU WANT. Skylanders Giants *Giants **Swarm, Crusher, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Eye Brawl, and Thumpback: It really depends on what you spam the most and you think is more powerful. If you mind, though... I'll give out some of my recommendations. **Hot Head: The Burninator - Oil Baron fans risk being vulnerable. REALLY vulnerable that is. Plus you can potently be doing INSANE DAMAGE! **Ninjini: It's pretty obvious when you compare the top and bottom, right? If you still don't know, then it's Swords of Might. Unlike any other upgrade path, Ancient Djinn Magic doesn't add anything special to Ninjini other than damage and area increases, a totally worthless upgrade path that you'd rather waste it on Slam Bam's soul gem. Still don't get it? Ancient Djinn Magic is just DAMAGE INCREASE, BLAST RADIUS INCREASE, BOTTLE STRENGTH INCREASE. That's right, no special "Hold down whatever button while doing something for something special to happen". ADDITIONALLY, YOU WASTE 6900 CASH!!! Without Winged Sapphires that is. This upgrade path is a big in-game currency cashgrab that it gives Slam Bam's soul gem a run for their money. ***TL;DR Edition: Swords of Might actually gives improvements to Ninjini, meanwhile Ancient Djinn Magic saps a ton of cash from you with nothing but damage increases and AOE increases. Compared to Slam Bam's Soul Gem, it doesn't sap much cash from you, but it is useless. *Cores **Shroom Boom: Uproar. **Sprocket: Operator - Gearhead is risky. Even the Wow-Pow is. You're basically risking your LIFE for more damage. Operator at least makes you less vulnerable and quite damaging. **Flashwing: There's uproar but I've chosen Super Shards. HEALING, GUYS! **Jet Vac: Bird Blaster - Vac-packeteer is nothing useful. All it does is give you more flight time and add additional risks to you, and have a weak corkscrew attack. Barrel roll, on the other hand. Done, just... done. **Hot Dog: Burning Bow-Wow - Probably has some of the best attacks and also finally ranged combos! Meanwhile Pyro Pooch is just generic Wall of Fire damage increases. **Chill: Ice Lancer - Frozen Fury might just leave gaps in your walls and encourage you to spam the wall too much that you may just die. What else other than spammin' javelins? **Fright Rider: Heavy uproar about this, mind you, try taking both paths for experiments! **Pop Fizz: Uproar here two! *For a result, lots of paths are equally good. Coming Soon: Swap Force Birthday's coming up VERRRRY SOON. But for now, here's some of the things I might buy. Tech to Earth! *Tech **Magna Charge: Magnetic Armaments, Drag Racer - Overheating finally gets useful and you can easily escape. **Spy Rise: Web Spinner, Electro Tech - Now after looking at Shock Spy, it sounds cool to shoot many webs. **Countdown: Rocketeer - That's what I saw. Plus the bombs may be very useless. **Wind Up: Toy Box - That's not only what I saw, but you can launch enemies off their feet and have more crits in the chat! Toy Gun also, and also because... well, Spring-Loaded Crank sounds like becoming an enemy magnet if you get Power Crank. *Water **Wash Buckler: Cutlass Captain, Tentacoolest - What I saw plus it sounds like a great combo. Even if that means risking damage and weak ranged attacks. **Freeze Blade: Blizzard Blade, Iced Skater - Concept of ice everywhere and large frost explosions sound EXTREMELY awesome! **Rip Tide: I can't decide really. Depending on which one has the best attacking, I'll choose that one. Probably Fishy Fencer, cause it sounds like high DPS. **Punk Shock: Same here. Eelectrocutey sounds like a good option. Of course, if it's actually pretty weak then I got duped. *Fire **Blast Zone: Both require Flame Breath. I choose Ignition and Temperatures Rising because I like the idea of bumping into enemies after a dash. **Fire Kraken: Magnificent Parade, Stunning Sparkler - It sounds cool for an escape idea for Stunning Sparkler. Also parading may be more stronger. **Fryno: Fryno's Hot Shop - Not only does Hot Hands sound like faster tantrum loss but also Burning Rubber for his Wow-Pow. **Smolderdash: Sun Forged - Seriously, not Sun Forger, Sun FORGED. Big mistake, probably. But sped up suns sound too weak. *Undead **Night Shift: Proper Vampire, Underbat - Warping Vortexes sound weak. Plus, in case of any accidental death situations. Oh yeah, Proper Vampire because Champion Fighter sounds like trash after you fully upgrade him. **Rattle Shake: Deputy's Duty, Bone Herder - Dude, let me tell you; poisoning ONLY the first enemy you hit and springing forward sounds way too weak. **Roller Brawl: Shadow Skater - I like more dodging, that's all. Knockback, two. **Grim Creeper: Soul Sampler sounds tempting. TOO tempting! *Life **Stink Bomb: The Art of Stunk-Fu, Skunk Cloud Controller - Shield actually sounds more useful. Liked Sneaky Tricks, but I kinda realized how hard it would be to actually hurt enemies in that way. **Grilla Drilla: OOF! Grilla's paths sound too dumb! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE BANANA TURRETS CAN DO! **Bumble Blast: Bee Keeper - Saw people really love this so I'm going to test it. Bee-Pack Backpack sounds too tempting on the other hand. **Zoo Lou: The Wild Wolf - I like the concept of getting food if you're at low HP. Thus, I can finally get back to normal... HP. Also some people love it. *Magic **Hoot Loop: Really hard to pick. **Trap Shadow: Feral Instincts, Shadow Combat - I like to spam a ranged attack, thanks! Kinda, that is. **Star Strike: Don't know! DON'T KNOW! **Dune Bug: Dune Mage, perhaps? I can't make 100% suggestions without gameplay! *Air **Free Ranger: Wind Slasher, Lightning Linguist - It not only sounds awesome, but it sounds like a STRONG combo! **Boom Jet: Storm Bomber, Ace Gunner - Sky Writer sounds a bit too weak. Squad Leader has very dull upgrade images, and air strikes **Pop Thorn: Tough and Puffed - Puffing and reflecting sounds AWESOME. Controlled Breather sounds a bit dull. Probably it is. **Scratch: THE... PAIN... MAYBE... SAPPHIRE??? EVEN WITH NO CRITS... *Earth **Rubble Rouser: Drill Pitcher, Bolder Boulders - Throwing your hammer is great! MAKING POP ROCK BETTER IS GREATER! Miners... meh. **Doom Stone: Column Clubber, Jaded Spin - If only Serious Spinner did something way more useful. **Slobber Tooth: Food Fighter - As said, turning your back on enemies is a bad idea. And thus... yesh. **Scorp: Stinger - Images look cool. Also descriptions sound STRONG. Facts *Zap was originally Tarclops and Cyclops Slime. *Looking closer, there's actually at least ONE dragon for each element in this game! BADUM TSS! *Wham Shell has an upgrade called Mega Trident. He doesn't have one but he does use one. *Shark Shooter Terrafin may be the new Terrafin. RIP. *One idea for Hot Dog was for some Burning Bee barks. Came true for the combos and Wow Pow. *The Tech Skylanders USED to have unfair play models. **Trigger Happy would use in-game currency for his ammo. Apparantly, it was not fun because it was "spammable primary attacks that are fun no matter what". Also I'd imagine it sapping your coins WAY too fast. **Drill Sergeant originally launched his rockets and he would have to RETRIEVE them. This would be pretty tedious, cuz you know why? CUZ YOU MIGHT SUFFER!!! *Apparantly, one of Trigger Happy's original abilities were pulling coins near him. Apparantly it may have been remade in the upgrade "Pay Day!" for his Double Dare variant. Only with food added into it! *The origins of Whirlwind's primary is when somebody made a joke about her shooting rainbows after a visually weak wind projectile attack. And thus, she "really set the bar for crazy Skylanders abilities". *Chop Chop was said to be more PVP. *Trap Team: There is a Hot Head easter egg in Trap Team. But I won't tell you how to do it. *Slam Bam has the WEAKEST Soul Gem ever. Instead, it only improves his looks and makes him faster when he surfs. And deep water was being removed from Skylanders after one game, so I tell you it IS worthless. DO NOT BUY IF YOU DON'T WANT A MONEY TRAP, UNLESS YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ALL THE UPGRADES!!! *Chill somehow can go on water. Thumpback, meanwhile, gains Belly Flop physics when he goes underwater. And he simply nods if you Chomp. Well, probably without an upgrade that is. *How does Toys for Bob know Skylanders Wiki? Do they own it? Or what?